Paw Patrol and Godzilla 2
by Godzilla999
Summary: This a sequel to " Paw Patrol meets Godzilla" In this story, the Paw Patrol have happy, sad, and scary memories of their last adventure when Mothra and Godzilla fought King Ghidorah. But when Harold helps a group of hostile aliens unleash a new monster called " Gigan", the Paw Patrol,with the help Godzilla and Mothra, must save the world from Harold.
1. Memories

Chase looked up at the blue sky, listening to the birds chirp. He laid down on the grass, before going to his pup house. He looked at a picture of their last adventure.

It was a picture that Ryder took of him and the other pups after they got back from Barkingburg. On this day, it was exactly one month since that final battle. Chase

remembered everything that happened, even before, when he woke up from a coma in Adventure Bay. The last thing he remembers before waking up from his coma,

was the sight of King Ghidorah's middle head reaching down to eat him. And now, today, he was lost in thought as he went from his pup house into the Lookout,

where Skye, Marshall, and Zuma were playing with chew toys, before they noticed Chase. " Oh hey, dude." Zuma said. " Hey. Ryder, Rubble, and Rocky aren't back

from Mr. Porter's yet?" Chase asked. " No, but they should be back soon." Marshall replied. Skye noticed Chase's worried look. " What is it, Chase?" She asked him.

Chase answered reluctantly, " It's been one month today." They all knew what he meant. " So, why are you so bummed, dude?" Zuma inquired. " What do you mean?

Didn't you guys find it scary?" Chase asked in response. " It was scary, but it was kind of awesome to watch the world being saved. And I think we made friends with

Godzilla" Marshall answered. Chase turned his back away from them. " You don't understand what the experience was like for me. I was stuck in a coma for most of

the events and it wasn't fun." Chase replied, holding back tears. " But you have to remember that you helped save the world." Skye stated. " What?" Chase asked

asked in response. " You saved Godzilla's and Mothra's life, remember? And you got a reward for your heroics. You should be proud of that, at least." Skye said softly.

Chase looked back at his friends. " You guys are the best friends I could ever have." Chase said. They formed a group hug, then Ryder, Rubble, and Rocky came in

with the order of pup treats. " Hey pups. We're back." Ryder said, greeting the four pups. " And Ryder said he has a surprise for us." Rocky said. " Unfortunately, he

wouldn't tell us what it was until we got back here." Rubble added. " So, what's the surprise, Ryder?" Marshall asked. " We're going to to visit Carlos and Tracker in

the jungle." Ryder exclaimed. All the pups cheered, and they went to their pup houses to get ready for a trip to the jungle.

*** Harold Humdinger sat in his uncle's hideout, bored with nothing to do. " I'm so tired of sitting here, waiting for my uncle to come back, with nothing to do."

Harold complained. Harold was still mad that the Paw Patrol got to see Godzilla fight. He would've loved to see King Ghidorah. He thought he could've been able to

take control of the three-headed alien, and use the monster to take over the world. Unfortunately, Godzilla killed him. " Wait a minute, Ghidorah's heads were ripped

off, and they are on display at the museum in Barkingburg. If I can get the three heads, I'll extract Ghidorah's power. With the powers, the Paw Patrol wouldn't be

able to stop me. Now how to I get to Barkingburg?" Harold stated, laughing evilly. Just then, there was a incoming call on the computer. On the screen, was a human

with computers in the background." Who are you?" Harold asked. " Greetings Earthling. My name is Fumio Sudo, one of the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens in a human

disguise . We know of your concerns, and we would like to make an offer. Our plan is to conquer Earth, and so is yours." The alien said. " So? What's your offer?"

Harold asked. " We sent King Ghidorah to conquer Earth years ago, but he was lost in the ice. But then, he was set free, but was defeated by Godzilla and Mothra

recently.", Sudo replied, " But we need you to get the three heads for us, so we can bring them back to our home planet and honor him." " Oh yeah? What's in it for

me?" Harold responded. " We'llsend you help to get the heads from Barkingburg." Sudo answered. " That's it?" Harold replied, disappointed. " No, earthling. There is

another monster hidden underground, in the jungle near you. We know your enemies are a group of puppies lead by a human named Ryder called the Paw Patrol.

They'll try to stop you."Sudo said. " Yes, they will. They are annoying." Harold stated. " If you can release the monster, it will follow your will, and we've overheard

that they are heading to the jungle to visit their friends. The monster will kill them, and then, it'll help you get to Barkingburg and get those heads, so that you may

transport the heads to us. And as an added bonus, we'll let you keep it to conquer Earth for yourself after we go back to our planet." Sudo said in a evil voice. Harold

smiled. " Now your talking. Alright, you have a deal." Harold replied. " Excellent. Contact me once you release the monster." Sudo said, before ending the call. Harold

left his uncle a note, before he went on a row boat to the jungle. ***


	2. Unleashing the monster

The pups got more excited as they reached the jungle. " Yeah! We're here!" Chase exclaimed. " I remember the last time we were here." Marshall added. Everyone in

the Paw Patroller went silent. " Yeah, I remember that." Rocky said. " That was when we met Mothra for the first time." Skye added. " I wish I was here to see that."

Chase stated. " Hey pups, look." Ryder said, pointing out the window. They looked outside, and everyone except Chase recognized that it was the exact spot where

the jungle battle between Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah took place. They saw a bunch of trees were still flattened. " What happened there?", Chase asked, before he

put it together, " Oh, I know now." The trip went on in silence, until they reached where Carlos and Tracker were. They got out of the Paw Patroller, and greeted their

friends. " Hey guys." Carlos, exclaimed. " Hey Carlos. Hey Tracker." Ryder said. " This is going to be awesome. It's been a while since we had a camp out in the

jungle." Chase stated. " You guys want to go in the Paw Patroller, and to some animal-watching?" Ryder asked. " Great idea! Let's go." Carlos answered. They all

climbed in the Paw Patroller, and went off into the jungle. *** Harold arrived in the jungle, and followed the coordinates the aliens gave him. He soon found a cave. "

This must be where the monster is." Harold said. But before he could get inside, he saw the Paw Patroller. " I was so close, but the Paw Patrol shows up. I can't wait to

unleash the monster on them." Harold whispered, before hiding in the bushes. The Paw Patroller stopped, and they got out. " Wow, I've never seen this cave before."

Carlos exclaimed. " We really need to explore the jungle more, Carlos." Tracker added. " Let's go explore it." Ryder said as he pulled out a flashlight. The pups barked

with joy as they entered the cave. Harold followed them. " It sure is dark in here." Rocky said. " You don't have to tell me twice." Tracker replied, with a gulp. As they

walked down the path, they all noticed something in the dark, but the flashlight was about to run out of power, so Carlos light a torch. Once the torch was light, they

all saw a giant statue. It was a statue of a creature, which looked cyborg-like with one-eye. It had claws for each of it's hands, pincers on the sides of his mouth,

blades in it's chest, and wings on the back. " Woah, what is this statue?" Rubble asked. " Dude, I don't know, but it looks awesome." Answered Zuma. " This is an

awesome discovery." Carlos stated. " You can say that again." Marshall replied, touching the statue with his paw. They didn't notice Harold hiding behind a rock behind

them. " That must be the monster. Now all I need is to distract them so I can use dynamite to blow that monster free." Harold whispered to himself. Harold then

pulled out a recorder of jungle animal sounds, and turned it on before tossing it into a dark corner. The gang heard it. " Wait, are those monkeys?" Tracker asked,

moving his ears. " They might've come from the outside and got lost in here. Let's go help them." Ryder suggested. They all took of, and Harold approached the

statue, before pulling out a stack of dynamite. He then put it on the statue, and set a time on it, before leaving the cave. Meanwhile, Ryder, Carlos, and the pups

didn't find any monkeys, and the tape had ended, so they didn't hear anything. " The monkeys must've left." Chase said. Then, they spotted the stack of dynamite.

" Uh oh, that's dynamite!" Rocky exclaimed. Ryder looked at the timer, and there was 30 seconds left. " It's active! Everyone, out of the cave!" Ryder yelled. They all

got out quickly, and got ready for an explosion outside. " Who placed that dynamite in there Ryder?" Skye inquired. " I don't know, but maybe they used that monkey

distraction so they could put it on that statue." Ryder replied. " But why, dude?" Zuma asked. Before Ryder could answer, the explosion occurred. After a few

moments, they saw something hiding in the dust. It appeared to be a claw. Suddenly, the claw emerged from behind the dust, almost hitting them. Harold saw this

while hiding from behind a tree. Then, anther claw emerged from the wreckage of the cave. As they stepped back, a gigantic creature rose up from the rocks. Ryder

and his friends saw that it was the statue, only now you could see it's colors. It's one eye was red, and it's claws were grey. It shrieked, before crawling out of the

hole it was in. Ryder and the pups ran as fast as they could. They stopped after getting a safe distance away. Meanwhile, Harold, still in his hiding spot, contacted

Fumio Sudo. " I've done it. I've awakened the monster." Harold said. " Excellent, earthling!" Sudo replied. " Mind telling me what it's name is?" Harold asked. Sudo

smiled, " His name... is Gigan." the alien replied. " So, now to hold up my end of the deal we made. So, this thing will follow my command and go to Barkingburg to

get the heads you want?" Harold asked. Sudo nodded on the tablet screen they were talking on. " Well, can it wait? The Paw Patrol is here, and I really want to take

care of them?" Harold added. " Very well. After Gigan takes care of them, head to Barkingburg. We'll meet you there in our spaceship. Over and out." Sudo stated,

before hanging up. Harold then pulled a radio, before showing himself to Ryder, Carlos, and the pups. " Harold? What are you doing here?" Ryder asked. " You don't

want to know." Harold answered, before laughing. Chase then put it together, " Wait! You put that explosive on the statue! And you released this thing!" the German

Sheppard yelled. " Why isn't the monster doing anything?" Marshall asked Ryder, noticing Gigan wasn't doing anything. " What are you going to do?" Rocky mockingly

asked the yellow-haired boy. " This monster is under my control, and I'm gonna use it against you! Bwahaha!" Harold exclaimed. They gasped. " You can't be serious."

Carlos replied, scared. " You'll see. It's been nice knowing you, Paw Patrol. Actually, not really!" Harold said, before laughing. " Ryder, what should we do?" Skye

inquired. As Ryder went to say something, Harold started talking in his radio, " Gigan, use your destructive powers to take care of the Paw Patrol!" he said in the

speaker. " Gigan? That must be the monster's name." Chase suggested, terrified. Gigan then looked down at them, and made his way towards them. They started

running as fast as they could. Gigan tried to hit them with his claws, but missed and hit a bunch of trees. Soon, Ryder, Marshall, Skye, and Rocky found themselves on

the beach. " Marshall, Skye, Rocky, are you alright?" Ryder asked, concerned. They all said yes. " But where are the others?" Skye asked. " We have to find them."

Marshall added. Before they could do anything else, Gigan appeared on the beach, and spotted them. " So much for looking for our friends." Rocky exclaimed. As

Gigan went to slice them up with his claws, and then, a giant ball of web came flying in the air and hit Gigan, webbing up his head and blinding him. Ryder, Skye,

Marshall, and Rocky looked in the sky, and saw something flying up there. Once it landed, they recognized the creature that just saved them. The creature was

Mothra.


	3. Beach fight

Ryder, Marshall, Skye, and Rocky looked up in amazement as Mothra landed and roared. As they got out of the way, they were relieved that Mothra was around to

protect them. " How did Mothra get here so quickly?" Marshall asked. " She must've came back to the jungle after the fight with Ghidorah to rest, and heard the

commotion when Harold released Gigan." Ryder answered. Gigan managed to get the webs of his face, but as soon as he did, Mothra tackled him, hitting him with her

claws while he was on the ground. Gigan pushed her off, trying to hit her with his claws as she flew up into the sky. She then went in for another attack, but

suddenly, Gigan shot a laser out of his red eye, hitting her and knocking her down. " Whoa! Gigan is more powerful than he looks!" Rocky exclaimed. Mothra slowly

got up, and charged at Gigan, hitting him in the chest. She then grabbed him with her claws, and pulled him up in the air before dropping him on the beach. Even

though they were far away from the landing spot, Ryder and the three pups still got a heap of sand on them, showing how hard and powerful the landing was. " Blah!

That was like when someone makes a huge splash in the water!" Skye said, spitting out sand. " You can say that again." Marshall added. " At least this time, it wasn't

water!" Rocky stated. Gigan was now injured, and couldn't move, so Mothra flew in, and trapped Gigan in a ball of web. While she stood on the beach to rest, Harold

came through the trees, and saw Gigan in the webs. " What? How'd you get in there?", Harold said, before seeing Mothra resting, " Oh, I see. No matter." Harold then

used his radio to tell Gigan to get out of the web. At first, Harold got no response, but the Gigan found his strength, and clawed his way out of the web. Mothra

noticed this, and tried to stop him, but Gigan managed to get out, and slashed her with his claw, knocking her back, and seriously injuring her wings. " Mothra!" Ryder

and the pups cried out. Harold then got on Gigan's back and commanded him to fly him to Barkingburg. As the monster flew him away, he didn't notice Ryder, Skye,

Marshall, and Rocky there. " I'm sure the Paw Patrol is long gone because of this guy. Now no one can stop me!" Harold exclaimed, before laughing evilly. As Gigan

flew off in the distance, Ryder and the pups went to see if Mothra was okay. She managed to get on her feet, and tried to fly, but couldn't because of her injured

wings. " Oh No! Mothra can't fly! She won't be able to fly to Barkingburg to stop Gigan!" Exclaimed Ryder. " What do we do now?" Skye asked. Just then, Mothra

walked back into the jungle, leaving them on the beach alone. " We need to find the others." Rocky said, panicking. " I'd call them, but my pupad is out of power."

Ryder answered. " Talk about bad timing." Marshall added. *** Carlos, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, and Tracker kept walking in the jungle, looking for their friends. They

had already tried contacting Ryder, but failed. " I can't believe we got separated trying to escape the monster." Chase complained. " At least we got away from that

big, scary monster." Rubble responded. " Let's hope the others did too, dude." Zuma added. " Carlos, are they going to be okay?" Tracker asked, concerned. Carlos

looked back at him. " Of course they will." He reluctantly answered. " Why would Harold awaken that monster?" Rubble asked. " Who knows with him. He probably

wants to use it to take over Adventure Bay like he tried with the super powers." Chase replied. " Forget Adventure Bay. With something that big, he could take over

the whole world." Tracker stated. " Tracker's right." Rubble added. " Don't worry. We'll stop him.", Chase replied, before realizing something, " Hey! I can just contact

one of the other pups on their puptags." " Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Carlos responded. " So did I." Zuma added. Chase then contacted Marshall on his puptag.

" Marshall? Come in, do you read me?" Chase said. " Chase?" Marshall responded. " Yes Marshall, it's me, where are you guys?" Chase asked. " We're on the beach.

Where are you?" Marshall answered. " We are in the middle of the jungle.", Chase responded, " Were you, Ryder, Skye, and Rocky able to get away from Gigan?"

"Yes. I'll tell you all about it when we meet up. Meet us at the beach." Marshall stated. " Copy that. Chase out." Chase said, ending the call. But before they could

do anything else, a huge saucer came flying over their heads. " What is that?" Carlos inquired. " It looks like a spaceship, dude." Zuma answered. " I've never seen

anything like that before." Rubble added. Suddenly, the spaceship got right above them, and shot out a beam on them. They then floated up into the spaceship in the

beam. They all cried out helplessly as they were beamed up in the ship. When they were all inside, the beam turned off, and the ship flew off. *** Ryder, Rocky,

Marshall, and Skye waited around for the others, but they were taking a while. " What's taking them so long?" Rocky asked. " I did tell Chase to meet us at the

beach." Marshall answered. " Maybe they are on the beach, just not the part of the beach we're in." Skye suggested. " Let's walk around the beach to see if we can

find them." Ryder said. But as they started their walk, a huge airplane landed on the beach in front of them, creating huge winds, and causing sand to blow in their

faces. " Getting sand in the face twice in one day? Wow, we are very unlucky today." Marshall exclaimed, shaking the sand off of him. Then, the plane's doors opened,

and out stepped to figures. When the dust cleared, Ryder and the pups recognized them. It was Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham. " Dr. Serizawa? Dr. Graham?" Ryder

asked in confusion. " Hey guys." Marshall exclaimed, excited to see them. " Hello Ryder. We meet again." Serizawa said, as Ryder shook hands with the scientists.

" It's great to see you two again." Skye stated. " You too, Skye." Graham replied. " What are you guys doing here?" Rocky asked. " We'll explain everything, but we

need you to come with us." Serizawa answered. They stepped aboard the plane, and they soon took off. Inside, was a headquarters with other people working at

computers. " Wow, this is an awesome airplane. I've never seen anything like it." Ryder said, impressed with the technology. " We call it the _USS Argo_." Graham said.

" Cool." Rocky replied. As they walked around, a man with a short, brown beard and brown hair came up to them. " Well, you must be Ryder. I'm Sam Coleman." He

said, shaking Ryder's hand. " He works with us here at Monarch." Serizawa added, making Ryder more comfortable. " But how did you know my name?" Ryder asked.

" Your the leader of the Paw Patrol. Everyone should know yours, and the pup's name!" Coleman replied. " Thanks, I guess." Marshall answered. Then, another man

approached them. He had white hair and glasses. " Hello Ryder, I'm Dr. Stanton" The man said, shaking Ryder's hand before saying hello to the pups. " Dr. Stanton

also works at Monarch with us." Graham stated. " So, have you told them yet?" Stanton asked Serizawa. " Told us what?" Ryder inquired. " Ryder, pups, come with

me." Serizawa replied. They followed Serizawa, Graham, Coleman, and Stanton into a separate room with a T.V screen and a projector. They sat down, and Ryder and

the three pups were anxious. " After the incident in Barkingburg, we were able to track Mothra back to the jungle. When we did, we set up cameras around the jungle

so we could study how she behaves in her environment." Graham explained. " And our cameras picked something." Stanton added. Serizawa then turned on the

projector, and the video that played on the screen showed Gigan rising for the ashes. " Oh yeah, we can explain that." Skye said after the video ended. " Some rat

named Harold awakened that thing to try and kill us." Rocky added. " He has a personal grudge against us." Ryder stated. " He must really hate you guys." Coleman

replied. " There's more. Our cameras picked something else up." Serizawa stated. On the screen, the video showed Carlos, Tracker, Chase, Rubble, and Zuma in the

jungle. " Hey! It's our friends." Marshall exclaimed. As they kept on watching, they saw a spaceship fly in and capture their friends. The four gasped. " What was

that?" Ryder asked. " Was that a spaceship?" Skye asked. " That's a spaceship that I've never seen before." Rocky said. " And it took our friends." Marshall added,

before the pups whimpered. " What happened?" Ryder asked the four Monarch members. " We believe that your friends were taken by some kind of alien species.

While we don't know who these aliens are, we believe that they sent King Ghidorah to Earth a long time ago, along with the creature named Gigan that you saw

today." Graham explained. " And from what you told us, it's most likely Harold was sent by the aliens to free Gigan." Serizawa added. " We also were able to

determine that the monster was flying towards Barkingburg, so we've already begun evacuations." Coleman said. " Oh no! Looks like Barkingburg will get yet another

monster attack!" Rocky exclaimed. " We need to stop him" Skye added. " How? You saw yourselves that Mothra can't fly there to fight." Stanton replied. " Is there

another creature that could defeat Gigan?" Coleman inquired. Ryder thought for a moment, then smiled. " Yes there is." He answered. As he said that, Serizawa,

Graham, and the pups knew who he was talking about: Godzilla.


	4. Battle in Barkingburg part 1

Chase woke up in a cage. The cage he was in was located in a small room. The walls had buttons on them, and the room seemed very high-tech, even the very cage

he was locked up in. The last thing he remembered was getting beamed up into the spaceship with his friends. " Where am I?" Chase asked himself. " Ah, your

awake." A voice replied. Out from the shadows, a figure appeared to him. " Who are you?" Chase asked angrily. " I am Fumio Sudo, earthling. You are aboard our

mother ship, along with your friends." The alien replied. " Where are they?! Where are my friends?" Chase yelled. " They are safe... for now. We needed to keep them

separated from you." Sudo answered. " Why?" Chase inquired. " You'll see when the time comes." Sudo stated, before walking out of the room. *** Ryder and the

pups waited while the Argo flew them to Barkingburg. Ryder had insisted that they came along, since they knew Harold best, and so they could help save their

friends. They sat in silence,but it was then broken. " Skye, what do you think the aliens are doing to our friends?" Marshall asked her. " I don't know. Who knows,

maybe those aliens wanted just wanted to make friends." Skye replied. Marshall could tell she was lying to make him feel better. " Thanks for trying to make me feel

better, but I doubt that's true since those aliens likely control giant monsters that try to kill us." The Dalmatian said. " I guess your right." Skye responded, rolling her

eyes. *** Cap'n Turbot was taking a nice trip underwater in the diving bell all by himself. This was his first chance to relax since the incident in Adventure Bay a

month earlier. Since that time, he has gotten letters from Francois, asking him if he was alright. He soon went to visit his cousin to show him he was alright. While the

captain enjoyed the beauty of the sea, he recalled the attack on Adventure Bay. He was watching helplessly as Ghidorah destroyed his town from the Flounder. He

turned around to see Godzilla's spikes heading towards his ship. He was worried that the Flounder would get split in two, but Godzilla just went under the boat. Cap'n

Turbot then ended the flashback. " Oh well. It's obviously over now. Time to enjoy some spectacular sea sights." He said. Suddenly, something appeared on the radar,

and it was coming from behind him. It was way too big to be a whale or any other type of underwater sea creature Turbot knew. " What in the woeful world is

swimming straight towards me?" Turbot asked, panicking. He looked through a window to see the thing on the radar. He gasped when he saw who it was. It was a

creature with spines that were glowing blue. He knew immediately that it was Godzilla. " Wow! It's the great, gigantic Godzilla, and I'm excitedly experiencing him

underwater!" Turbot exclaimed. Suddenly, Godzilla picked up speed, and sped past the diving bell, and Cap'n Turbot watched through the front window as Godzilla

swam off, and Turbot couldn't see him anymore. But he didn't care. He was too excited to care. *** Ryder was waiting around on the Argo. They were almost in

Barkingburg, and Ryder was so anxious. The plan was to hope that the alien spaceship would be in Barkingburg, along with Gigan and Harold, and Ryder figured if

Harold was awakening the monster for the aliens, he was meeting them in Barkingburg. So, if the spaceship did show up, Ryder and the pups were to get on board

and rescue their friends. Ryder's thoughts were interrupted when he got a call from Cap'n Turbot. When he answered, he saw that Turbot was out of breath. " Cap'n

Turbot? Is something wrong?" Ryder asked, very concerned. " Actually, it's only the opposite. You will not believe what super sight I just witnessed in the wonder

waters." Turbot replied. " What is it, Cap'n?" Ryder inquired, now curious. " The great, gigantic Godzilla swam right past the diving bell. I got a very crazy close-up

look at the magnificent monster." Cap'n Turbot exclaimed. Ryder gasped. He then thanked Cap'n Turbot, before hanging up and he told the pups and Dr. Serizawa.

" Did he tell you where he was headed?" Serizawa asked. " No." Ryder answered. Before they could say anything else, the found that they had just arrived in

Barkingburg. " We're here." Skye stated. Dr. Graham then showed up. " Are you sure about this?" Graham asked. Ryder nodded. " We have to save our friends. Not

even aliens can stop us." Rocky replied. " That's 100% right." Marshall added. As the door of the Argo opened, Ryder and the pups thanked them. " Good luck."

Serizawa said. Ryder thanked him for that, and as they got on the ground, the Argo took off. As the Argo left, they started looking for the spaceship. But soon, down

for the sky came the large spaceship. They hid behind a building as it landed. Then, Gigan came flying in, and landed beside the ship with Harold on his back. As the

spaceship doors opened, Ryder and the three pups were able to sneak on board. Harold got off Gigan's back, and entered the ship, unaware who entered just before

him. *** Carlos, Zuma, Tracker, and Rubble, stood in the cage they woke up in. It was in a room near a window, and in the room with them were Fumio Sudo, and

two other aliens. They watched in their cage as Gigan stood outside the ship. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Harold stepped in. " There you are." Sudo

said, shaking Harold's hand. " Harold?" Rubble asked, shocked to see the boy. Harold turned towards them. " I thought Gigan took care of you." He stated, angry.

" Not to worry. We've captured them. Besides, the Paw Patrol can't stop us." Sudo replied. " Trust me, they are harder to kill than you think." Harold stated. " You

won't get away with this." Carlos told them, grabbing the bars. Harold laughed. " They are pretty funny." One of the aliens said. " So, you got what you wanted. Let

me show you where the museum is." Harold stated. " Before you do, I have something to show you." Sudo responded. Suddenly, the radar in the room started

beeping. " Sir, something is approaching from the water!" The alien operating the radar exclaimed. Carlos and the pups looked out the window, and saw spines coming

out of the water. Those spines were Godzilla, as he emerged from the water, and roared at Gigan. " Ouch! He is still loud." Tracker said, as they could hear him from

inside the ship. " It's Godzilla!" Harold exclaimed. " We have to leave! He'll ruin our plans. Harold, order Gigan to fly away with us." Sudo exclaimed. " Wait a minute!

Your telling me that your monster is capable of destroying the world, but can't defeat an over-sized lizard?" Harold asked, before laughing. " Well, we've seen Godzilla

fight before, so I don't blame the alien dude for wanting to fly away." Zuma pointed out. Harold looked at him angrily, then spoke into his radio, " Gigan, attack!"

Gigan them charged at Godzilla, knocking him down before swinging at him with his claws. Godzilla dodged the claws, then pushed Gigan back and tackling him.

While the monsters were wrestling, Carlos and the pups watched from the window while Sudo and Harold talked. " Your crazy!" Sudo stated to the evil boy. " At least

now Godzilla's distracted long enough to carry out our plan. Now, show me what you were going to show me." Harold answered. Sudo reluctantly lead him out of the

room, and down a hall. They soon entered a room, and in that room was a cage. Sitting in that cage was Chase. The pup turned around, and was shocked to see

Harold. " Harold?! What are you doing here?" Chase asked, breathing heavily. " Let's just say Fumio Sudo here told me to awaken Gigan, and I was happy to oblige."

Harold responded, smiling. " The time has come." Sudo said. " For what?" Harold asked, confused. Suddenly, a robotic needle moved through the cage, and it was

jabbed in Chase's side. Chase winced in pain, and soon, his blood could be seen in a blood canister that was attached to the needle. " Well, this is very interesting to

see one of my enemies get tortured, but is this all you wanted me to see?" Harold asked, very disappointed. " Well, that blood is very important for our plan." Sudo

answered. " What plan?" Harold responded. " We recently discovered that we have the technology to use only dogs-blood to do one thing: revive dead monsters."

Sudo said, smiling. Harold's eyes lit up. Chase heard this, and soon came to the same conclusion Harold did. " Your saying you wanted to get Ghidorah's heads so

you revive him all this time? Why'd you lie to me?" Harold inquired. " We didn't know if we could trust you, but now we do." Sudo stated, before grabbing the blood

canister. " Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to the museum!", Harold exclaimed, before looking at Chase, " Good-bye Chase! Hahaha!" They then left the room,

leaving Chase all alone. *** Meanwhile, the fight between Godzilla and Gigan was still going on. They wrestled on the ground, and Godzilla managed to pin Gigan

down. Gigan shook him off, and as Godzilla went to charge in, Gigan shot him with his laser beam, knocking him down. He then approached him, and slashed his tail

with his claw. Godzilla responded by getting up quickly, and charging Gigan, pushing him back into a building. Godzilla then climbed on top of his opponent, and Gigan

countered by slapping Godzilla in the face. Carlos, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker watched the battle from the window in their cage, hoping someone would rescue them.

*** Ryder, Rocky, Skye, and Marshall walked around the ship, looking for their friends. The ship was bigger than they thought, so they had a hard time looking. Ryder

peered around a corner to make sure no aliens were there. They couldn't afford to be seen, otherwise they would be in real trouble. " All clear!" Ryder whispered.

They tiptoed behind the corner, and they spotted an door that was open slightly. They entered the room, and gasped. They saw Chase sitting in a cage. " Chase!"

they all exclaimed. Chase was surprised to see them. " Ryder? Pups?" he said. Ryder managed to pick the lock, and as the door opened, Chase hugged him. " Are you

alright?" Ryder asked. " We were so worried." Skye added. " I'm fine." Chase assured. " Now that we've found Chase, we can find the others. Chase, do you know

where they are?" Rocky asked. " No. But Ryder, I need to tell you something." Chase stated. He told Ryder and the others how Harold was teaming up with the aliens,

and how they plan to use his blood to revive Ghidorah. " Oh no!" Skye exclaimed. " Don't worry. Godzilla can stop him. He did it before, and he can do it again."

Marshall said. " Yeah, but the problem is that he also has to deal with Gigan, too." Rocky replied. " Oh, right." Marshall responded. *** Carlos, Tracker, Zuma, and

Rubble watched the monster battle outside the ship. Godzilla pushed Gigan around the streets, knocking him down. Gigan countered by slashing Godzilla in the chest,

before they both crashed on the ground and started wrestling. The vibration of the fight was so hard, that the keys, which had been on a table nearby, bounced right

beside the cage. Carlos took advantage by reaching through the bars and grabbing it, before unlocking the cage. They all were able to sneak out of the room without

the guard seeing them, and started looking for Chase.


	5. Battle in Barkingburg part 2

Ryder and the four pups kept looking for the others around the ship. They kept wondering if they were okay. Ryder had also been telling Chase about the fight

between Mothra and Gigan, and how they ran into Monarch again. They went to go around a corner, and Ryder literally ran into Carlos, with Tracker, Zuma, and

Rubble. " Carlos? Tracker? Rubble? Zuma?" Chase asked. Everyone hugged each other in the reunion, and Ryder told them everything. " We have to get out of here

and stop Harold and Sudo from reviving Ghidorah. Let's go!" Ryder exclaimed. As they were getting off the ship, it started to rain. " Oh great! Just what I needed!"

Rocky pouted. " Uh, Ryder. There's something you should know." Rubble said. " What?" Ryder asked. Before Rubble could answer, the ground shook, knocking them

down. They turned around to see Godzilla and Gigan fighting. Godzilla pushed Gigan back, and punching him. They were very close to where they were watching. "

Maybe we should go stop Harold while those two fight." Marshall suggested. They ran towards the museum while Godzilla and Gigan continued to fight. The monsters

nearly stepped on them, but they made it to the museum. They got inside, and they saw Harold and Sudo beside the heads, ejecting Chase's blood in two of them. "

Ruff! Stop, Harold!" Chase yelled, getting their attention. " What? How'd you get off my ship?" Sudo asked, surprised to see the other Paw Patrol members. " I think

their friends were able to sneak on board, and free them." Harold responded. " Harold, don't do this." Ryder said, trying to convince him. " This is crazy, even for

you." Marshall added. Harold just laughed. " What's so funny?" Skye asked. Ryder shrugged. " You really think you could stop us, stupid Earthlings?" Sudo asked

mockingly. " Harold, you don't have to do this." Ryder stated. " You're right. This wouldn't have happened if you let me take over Adventure Bay." Harold replied. "

Hey, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with that." Tracker stated. " Harold, it's not to late to do the right thing. You don't have to be evil. You can change." Chase

said, trying to talk sense into Harold. " Well, you have a point.", Harold replied, surprising everyone, including Sudo, before smiling, " But I am changing. I'm

changing my luck by doing this!" Harold then injected the blood into the last head, before turning on the alien machine the heads were hooked up to. Electricity ran

through the air, and Harold and Sudo left through the side door. " Run!" Ryder yelled. They all made it out safely through the main entrance. Outside, they saw

something rising from the water. Then, the heads magically floated towards the sea. Meanwhile, Godzilla and Gigan were still fighting. Gigan hit Godzilla in the chest,

forcing Godzilla back. As Gigan approached him, he charged up his atomic breath, and shot his opponent with it, catching the attention of the Paw Patrol, who had

been watching the heads float. Gigan fell down, and Godzilla walked towards him as the heads stopped above the ground. Then, out of the water came the body of

Ghidorah that was left behind after Godzilla ripped the heads off. Ryder and the gang watched as the body and the heads made contact, a bright light shone through,

and then all they saw was a revived King Ghidorah, standing on the ground behind Godzilla. " Yikes!" Rubble exclaimed, hiding behind Ryder. " I can't believe it. The

aliens did have the technology to revive him." Rocky added. They watched helplessly as Ghidorah shot Godzilla in the back with his gravity beams. Godzilla got up

and turned around, surprised to see his nemesis again. He roared at him, but as soon as he did, Gigan recovered, and snuck up behind him, hooking his claws

around his neck, choking him. As Godzilla got free, Ghidorah pushed him into a building. The pups gasped. " Hey, no fair! Two against one!" Marshall exclaimed. " Not

cool." Zuma added. " You pups can say that again." Carlos said. As Godzilla got up, he grabbed Ghidorah and started to push him, put Gigan stopped him by shooting

him with his laser, knocking him down. Ghidorah then flew into the air, and as Godzilla got up, the three-headed monster flew into him, knocking him down once

again. Gigan then started hitting him with his claws while his opponent was sill on the ground. By now, the pups were crying at this site. " This isn't fair!" Tracker

exclaimed. " What are we supposed to do?" Skye asked. Even Ryder didn't know that answer. " Guys, we can't give up! We can't just sit here and watch those two evil

monsters tag-team Godzilla!" Chase stated. " What can we do?" Marshall asked. " Chase, I'm proud of your spirit, but look at the size of those things." Ryder added.

" But you always say that no job is to big, no pup is to small!" Chase responded. At first, no one said anything, then Ryder spoke up, " He's right. We're the Paw

Patrol! We can face anything!" As Chase hugged Ryder, the others cheered in agreement. As Ghidorah and Gigan continued to double-team Godzilla, they came up

with a plan. " Alright, we're going to need to distract Gigan and Ghidorah. But we won't be able to distract them long enough if Harold still controls them with the

radio. So, we'll need to get that radio so we can control those two." Ryder explained. " And then, they won't destroy everything anymore." Chase added. " Exactly."

Ryder answered. " But how are we going to get the radio from Harold?" Rocky asked. " We'll have to be sneaky. We'll distract Harold, and Skye, you'll use your wings

to grab the radio while he's distracted." Ryder said. " This puppy's gotta fly!" Skye exclaimed. " Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder yelled, before they all made

their way towards the mother ship. When they got there, Harold was outside near it by himself, watching the fight. Skye waited while the others went to distract

Harold. He soon spotted them. " Well, well, well. It's the Paw Patrol. Did you come and try to stop me? Well, your too late." Harold said. " We're not here to stop you."

Ryder replied, surprising Harold. " We came to surrender." Chase added, surprising Harold even more. " You're too powerful for us." Rubble said, trying not to laugh.

" Well, uh, of course I am!" Harold exclaimed. Harold held the remote out as he got really happy that he had finally got the Paw Patrol to surrender to him. Skye

watched from behind a building, ready to fly on the wings she had already barked out. As soon as she saw the remote open for grabs, she quietly flew towards it and

grabbed it from Harold's hand. At first, he didn't noticed. But soon, he realized he wasn't holding it anymore. " What's the matter? Missing something?" Skye asked

mockingly. Harold looked up, and saw her. " Hey! That's mine!" Harold yelled. " You've been tricked, Harold." Ryder said, as Skye flew down, and gave him the radio.

" Oh no! Ryder, don't do it!" Harold demanded. " Gigan, Ghidorah, stop!" Ryder said into the radio. The two monsters stopped beating up Godzilla, and stood around.

" Stupid Paw Patrol! Always ruining my plans!" Harold complained. Suddenly, Godzilla got up and pushed Gigan into Ghidorah, knocking them down. The force of the

two monsters hitting the ground caused Ryder, Carlos, Harold, and the pups to stumble. Because of this, Ryder lost his grip on the radio, and it fell right by Harold.

Ryder noticed immediately. So did Harold. " Hey! Would you look at that?" Harold said, proudly. Before Harold could pick it up, everyone saw that Gigan and Ghidorah

got back up, and as they did, Godzilla started to charge up his atomic breath. Harold quickly grabbed the radio, and ordered Gigan and Ghidorah to dodge it. They

were able to dive out of the way of the atomic breath. So instead of hitting Gigan and Ghidorah, Godzilla shot the spaceship, killing Sudo and the other aliens inside.

Everyone was shocked, until Harold decided to retreat. He ordered Ghidorah to let him get on his back. " Um, Ryder dude. Harold's getting away." Zuma pointed.

" And even worse is that he's going to take the monsters with him." Marshall added. As Harold climbed onto Ghidorah's back, he turned around to face them. " Ha!

I may have lost an ally, but at least now, I can have the world all to myself. And guess what, Paw Patrol? I'm going to start with where you live: Adventure Bay! My

monsters will tear your precious home apart! Hahaha!" Harold exclaimed demonically. " No!" Ryder yelled. The pups started to whimper. As Ghidorah and Gigan flew

out to sea towards Adventure Bay with Harold, Godzilla went into the water to pursue them. They all stood in the streets of Barkingburg, full of sadness.


	6. Going to Foggy Bottom

After Harold got onto Ghidorah's back and left with his two monsters with Godzilla in pursuit, Ryder managed to contact Monarch on his pup-pad. " Good thing you

were able to charge your pup-pad at the Argo earlier, Ryder." Rocky said, while they were waiting for Monarch to pick them up. Soon, the Argo came and picked them,

and they took off. Ryder quickly explained everything to Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham, and they were shocked to learn about Ghidorah's revival. " And now, Harold is

on his way to Adventure Bay with Gigan and Ghidorah." Ryder said. " And Godzilla was pursuing them." Chase added. When he said Godzilla, the other pups glared at

him angrily, and no one noticed. " Don't worry, Gojira can defeat them." Serizawa replied. " But he's outnumbered." Graham said. " We still have Mothra, but she's still

healing." Carlos added. " And from what we saw, Godzilla won't last long against those two. They tag teamed him during the fight." Ryder stated. " If only we were

able to keep Harold and the monsters from destroying Adventure Bay long enough for Mothra to heal." Chase said. Just then, Serizawa and Graham had to go to a

quick meeting about the current crisis, so Ryder, Carlos, and the pups waited in a room. " Ryder, what's going to happen to Adventure Bay?" Chase asked, concerned.

" I don't know Chase." Ryder answered, sadly. " It doesn't matter! It's all Godzilla's fault!" Rocky exclaimed. " Yeah! We stopped Harold by getting control of the

monsters, but then Godzilla ruined it!" Skye added. It was clear that all the pups there, except Chase, were mad at Godzilla for making Ryder drop the remote by

making Gigan and Ghidorah fall down. " Pups, I dropped the remote! It was **my **fault." Ryder explained. " You dropped it because of Godzilla, Ryder." Rubble replied. "

Listen, I know you guys think it was Godzilla's fault, but he's our only hope now." Chase said. " If you three want to take Godzilla's side, go ahead." Marshall

responded. " Come on guys, lets go explore the ship." Rocky suggested. They then left the room, leaving Chase, Ryder, and Carlos wondering what to do. " What was

that about?" Carlos asked. Ryder shrugged. *** After Serizawa and Graham ended the meeting, they told Ryder about their plan. " Ryder, we may have a way to lure

the monsters away from your town." Serizawa stated. " Great! How?" Ryder asked. " We can somehow get Harold and the monsters to go to a less populated area.

That should help prevent loss of life." Graham explained. " But where?" Carlos asked. " Hey, Foggy Bottom in't very populated. That would make it easier. All we would

have to is warn Mayor Humdinger, and he'll get everybody out, since he knows the people there better than we do." Chase suggested. " Great idea, Chase!" Ryder

exclaimed, rubbing Chase's head. The Argo then flew towards Foggy Bottom, hopping that this plan would work. *** When they got to Foggy Bottom, the other pups

stayed on the ship, still made at Carlos, Ryder, and Chase, who went with Serizawa and Graham into Humdinger's cave to tell him everything. He was surprised to see

them. " Ryder? What are you doing here, with new friends?" Humdinger asked. " Mayor Humdinger, this is Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham. They work for Monarch."

Ryder replied. " What's that?" Humdinger inquired. " Long story." Chase answered. Ryder then told everything Harold did, and how they want to use Foggy Bottom to

lure Harold to prevent loss of life. " Fine, just as long as my beautiful town doesn't get too damaged." Humdinger responded, before leaving. " Alright, you know what

you have to say to Harold?" Ryder asked the pup. " Yes, sir. I know the plan. But even if we can get Harold here, won't Godzilla just come?" Chase stated. " He has a

point. And we already know that Gigan and Ghidorah will tag-team him." Carlos added. " Chase can use his superpowers to help." Ryder replied. " But how can I get

my superpowers at the Lookout from here?" Chase inquired. Ryder then pulled out his pup pad, pressed a button, then told Chase to stand outside. Chase did it, and

he soon got zapped by energy, giving him his super speed and his costume. " I programmed the Lookout to zap some of the meteor's powers far away just in case."

Ryder said, walking out of the cave with Carlos. " You think of everything, Ryder." Chase answered. " I hope this plan works." Carlos stated. " You ready, Chase?"

Ryder asked. " Yes sir, Ryder sir." Chase replied. Chase then contacted Harold. " Who's this?" Harold asked, not knowing who was calling. " It's Chase." The German

Shepard responded. " Why are you calling me?" Harold asked. " Wouldn't it be better if you took over Foggy Bottom first? To show your uncle you are better than

him?" Chase inquired. " Hmm, you might be right. I should start with Foggy Bottom first. Hahaha!" Harold said, before hanging up. Chase, Ryder, and Carlos smiled.

" Let's hope this works." Ryder said. *** Harold got off of Ghidorah's back as Gigan landed beside the three-headed monster. He saw Ryder and his two friends. "

What are you doing here, Ryder?" Harold asked, concerned. " We tricked you into coming here." Carlos said. Harold then noticed Chase in his Super Paws costume.

" So you have your superpowers, huh?" he said to Chase. " This ends here, Harold. " Chase answered. " I'll have fun making you regret leading us here.", Harold

stated, before pulling out his radio, " Ghidorah, Gigan, get them!" Gigan and Ghidorah started to charge at them. Chase managed to lead Ghidorah away to Foggy

Bottom forest. Ryder knew he would be okay with his super speed, but he and Carlos ran down the beach and had to hide behind rocks so Gigan couldn't see them.

Unfortunately, Gigan eventually found them, and they ran before he could hit him with his claws and feet. Soon, they were cornered. " Oh no!" Carlos exclaimed. As

Gigan raised his claw to finish them off, a blast of a familiar blue breath hit him in the side, knocking him down. Ryder and Carlos looked at the water to see Godzilla

approaching. " Stupid Godzilla!" Harold exclaimed. Ryder then contacted Chase, " Chase, how's it going?" " Let's just say Ghidorah is having a hard time keeping up

with me. You?" Chase responded. " Well, we almost found out how trees feel when they get chopped, but luckily Godzilla got here just in time. Now all you need to do

is keep Ghidorah distracted while Godzilla deals with Gigan. We wouldn't want them tag-teaming him again. And be careful." Ryder said. " Yes sir. Over and out."

Chase exclaimed, before hanging up. Ryder and Carlos stood back as Godzilla approached. Gigan charged his opponent, and Godzilla was able to brace and push him

back, before biting into his neck. Gigan hit him with his claw to get him off, before tackling him. Godzilla managed to get him off, before shooting him down with his

atomic breath, which angered Harold who exclaimed, " Come on! Why does Godzilla and the Paw Patrol have to keep ruining my plans?" As Gigan got up, Godzilla

swung his tail, hitting him in the face. Soon, the two monsters were both on the ground, wrestling each other. As they fought and rolled on the ground, Ryder and

Carlos nearly got squashed during the battle. " We should probably move where it's safer." Ryder suggested. " You think?" Carlos replied. As they moved away from

the monster battle, they inadvertently ran to Harold, who spotted them. " Well, well, well. If it isn't Ryder and Carlos? Hey Ryder, where are all your precious

puppies?" Harold asked. " You should be more concerned about being defeated, Harold." Ryder responded. " You haven't defeated me just yet." Harold replied, as he

pulled his radio out of his pocket. " What's he up to?" Carlos whispered to Ryder, who shrugged. " Your nothing without your Paw Patrol pups Ryder. I'll prove it.

_Gigan, attack Ryder and Carlos! Haha!_" Harold said. Gigan then separated himself from his opponent, and walked towards them. Ryder and Carlos tried to run, but

Harold both shoved them down to the ground. As Gigan went to kill them both, Godzilla tackled him from behind. As their fight continued, Harold ran away, while

Ryder and Carlos smiled. Gigan shot his opponent with his laser, and Godzilla responded by shooting his atomic breath, stunning his opponent. Ryder and Carlos were

too busy watching the fight that they didn't notice Harold coming up behind them with a piece of wood. He knocked them both out, put them in a net, managed to

tie the net to Gigan's back, before riding on Gigan out into the ocean, calling in Ghidorah. Godzilla went into the water after them. *** Chase kept using his super-

speed to easily run from Ghidorah. The three-headed monster didn't even come close to catching him. Suddenly, Ghidorah stopped chasing him, before flying away.

Chase was confused. He tried contacting Ryder, but got no answer, so he went to the beach. When he got there, all he saw was Godzilla's spikes in the water of in the

distance. He went back to the Argo, and found Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham. " Have Ryder and Carlos come back yet?" Chase asked them. " I'm afraid not, Chase."

Graham replied. " What happened?" Serizawa inquired. " I don't know, but I saw Godzilla swim off in the distance. But something strange happened: Ghidorah

suddenly flew away." Chase replied. Just then, a call came on the big screen. It was Harold. " Hello Monarch. Hello Chase." He said evilly. " Is that Harold?" Graham

asked Chase, who nodded yes. " What do you want, Harold?" Chase asked, angry. Harold then turned the camera to show Ryder and Carlos in the net on Gigan's

back, asleep. " Recognize them?" Harold asked, smiling. " Let them go, Harold." Serizawa said, trying to convince Harold. " Um, No! I'll be taking over Adventure Bay

if you need me! The Paw Patrol is nothing without their leader! HAHAHA!" Harold exclaimed, before hanging up.


	7. Final battle part 1

Chase had tears coming down his eyes as the call ended. As Serizawa made arrangements to set a course to Adventure Bay, Graham comforted him. " Chase, it'll be

okay." She stated. Chase wiped away his tears, then asked, " Where are the other pups?" " They are in a room down the hall." Graham replied. Chase walked to the

room as the Argo started flying in the air. As he walked in, his friends turned around, still mad at him. " What do you want, Chase?" Marshall inquired. " Guys, we

have a problem." Chase replied. " What? Did your plan fail because of Godzilla again?" Skye asked. " No, Skye! The plan was going well but Ryder and Carlos have

been kidnapped by Harold, and it wasn't Godzilla's fault either!" Chase yelled. Everyone gasped. " Oh no!" Rubble exclaimed. " Dude, what do we do?" Zuma asked. "

Chase,we're so sorry that we were jerks." Skye said. " Yeah, we were definitely jerks." Rocky added. " What were we thinking?" Tracker asked. " It's okay pups. I

forgive you."Chase replied. They all made a group hug, and then they separated. " So, how to we rescue Carlos and Ryder?" Marshall inquired. Chase told them the

plan, and they left the room and found Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham. " Hey, can you guys make sure we get dropped off at the Lookout?" Chase asked them. " Sure,

but why?" Graham answered. " This time we're going to join Godzilla's fight." Skye said, with the other pups nodding in agreement. Serizawa and Graham were

confused, but they still gave orders to land by the Lookout. When they got to Adventure Bay, Harold hadn't arrived yet. As the pups were dropped off outside the

Lookout, they said goodbye to their two friends. " Good luck, Paw Patrol." Serizawa whispered, as the pups got off, and the Argo took off. The pups got their vehicles,

and luckily there was another jeep there for Tracker, and Chase used his. They then made their way to town hall, to get ready for Harold to arrive.*** Mayor Goodway

was just leaving town hall, with Chickaletta in her purse. " It's a beautiful day, Chickaletta. What could go wrong today?" She said. Just then,Harold came flying in on

Gigan's back with Ghidorah. He landed Gigan right on Goodway's tulips, while Ghidorah landed to the right of town hall. " Not my tulips!"Mayor Goodway exclaimed.

Harold got off Gigan onto town hall's roof, and attached the net Ryder and Carlos were in to a pole on the building. Mr. Porter, Alex,and Katie walked up beside the

mayor to see what was going on. " Hello citizens of Adventure Bay. Say hello to your new ruler!" Harold exclaimed to them. " What do you think your doing?" Katie

asked. " I'm using these two monsters to fulfill my destiny." Harold replied. " Who says you can rule us?" Goodway inquired. Just then, Ryder and Carlos woke up.

" Where are we?" Carlos asked. " Why are we in Adventure Bay?", Ryder asked, before noticing the crowd below, and the net they were in, "Harold, let us go!" " I

don't think so! It seems your friends on the ground don't want to bow down to me! It's a big mistake by them!" Harold exclaimed. " oh no."Carlos whispered. " Gigan_, _

_take care of those 4 unfaithful servants on the ground._" Harold said into his radio. Gigan looked down at the 4. " He's so scary and big."Alex said, clinging to Mr.

Porter. Gigan started to charge up his laser, aiming it at them. " No!" Ryder yelled. But before the monster shot them, he stopped charging up his laser because he

got distracted by something in the water. " What is he looking at?" Harold asked, very confused. He soon got his answer when Godzilla started rising from the water.

Chase then appeared out of nowhere with his speed, with the pups following behind him in their vehicles. " It's the Paw Patrol!" Mr. Porter exclaimed. Mayor Goodway,

Alex, Mr. Porter, and Katie then got away from town hall, and joined the other citizens, as they started cheering on the pups. Ryder and Carlos smiled, while Harold's

face turned red angry at the sight of them. " Those pups are really starting to get on my nerves! And this will be the last time!" Harold exclaimed. When Godzilla got

on the beach, he roared, hurting the pup's ears, and startling the citizens. " The only thing I don't like about Godzilla is his roar." Tracker said with his ears in pain.

" Pups, you should get out of the way down there." Skye suggested to them through the pup tags, while she was flying safely in the air. " Why?" Chase asked. They

then saw Godzilla walking from the beach to the street they were on. " That's why." Skye answered. The pups drove out of the way, so they didn't get crushed by

their ally. " He could've at least asked us nicely to move." Rubble stated, as they took another street to town hall. " Alright pups,", Chase said through the pup-tags,

" here's the plan: Marshall, Skye, Tracker, you three rescue Ryder and Carlos. The rest of us will help Godzilla." " Paw Patrol is on a roll!" All the pups cheered. As

Godzilla approached, Harold ordered his monsters to attack him. Ghidorah charged Godzilla, and as they fought, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma saw that Gigan was

sneaking up behind Godzilla while Ghidorah kept him distracted. " Oh no you don't!" Chase exclaimed, before using his super-speed to get Gigan's attention. Gigan

shrieked at him, and tried to hit him with his claws. Luckily, Chase dodged them. While Chase kept the monster distracted, Rubble grabbed Gigan's leg with his crane,

making him fall. While Gigan was down, Rocky and Zuma rammed their vehicles into him. However, it didn't hurt Gigan, who then got up and almost hit them. " He's

tough." Rocky said. " Yes he is." Rubble agreed. Meanwhile, Marshall pulled up his truck alongside town hall, and barked out the ladder. He used it to climb up to the

roof where Ryder and Carlos were being held, with Tracker following behind him. Harold spotted them and got between them and the net. " Ryder!" Marshall yelled.

" Carlos!" Tracker cried. " Oh, look at that! Your precocious puppies are here to save you both!" Harold said to Carlos and Ryder. " Get out of the way, Harold!"

Marshall exclaimed. " Or what? Will you crash into me like the clumsy pup you are?" Harold asked him mockingly, making Marshall growl. Just then, Godzilla bit into

Ghidorah's middle neck, before pushing him back into town hall. As Ghidorah got up and continued to fight Godzilla, the building started shaking. " Uh, guys. Looks

like the impact of Ghidorah crashing into town hall did some serious damage to the building." Skye told Marshall and Tracker through their pup tags. " How bad?"

Tracker asked. " Let's just say it'll be nothing but big rocks of concrete soon. Hurry!" Skye replied. " I got this. Ruff! Water cannons!" Marshall exclaimed, getting out

his water cannons, and shooting Harold out of the way. Tracker then used his tools to cut Ryder and Carlos out of the net. The four embraced in a group hug, while

Skye airlifted Ryder and Carlos with the other nearby citizens who were watching the battle, while Marshall and Tracker got back into their trucks and driving away.

Harold escaped by himself just before town hall collapsed. Meanwhile, Gigan knocked Zuma's, Rubble's, and Rocky's cars over. " You guy's alright?" Chase asked,

panicking as he went to their flipped vehicles. To his relief, they all crawled out from under their vehicles, only with small cuts and bruises. " We're all good." Zuma

replied. " He's too strong for us." Rocky added. " And even worse, my super-speed ran out." Chase said. " I guess the super powers only last for so long before they

give out." Rubble stated. As Gigan went in to finish the 4 pups, Godzilla pushed Ghidorah right into a building, knocking the three-headed monster unconscious.

Godzilla then turned around and hit Gigan with his atomic breath, saving Chase, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky. Godzilla then tackled Gigan, and the 4 pups were about

to get crushed when Tracker and Marshall drove on the road near the monster fight. " Get in, _amigos_." Tracker said. Chase and Zuma went with Marshall, and Rubble

and Rocky went in the jeep with Tracker. " Thanks guys. Any longer and we would've been as flat as pancakes." Chase said to Marshall and Tracker. " Yeah, you guys

got caught in that huge monster fight." Marshall replied. As they drove to back to Ryder and the others, Gigan got up at slashed Godzilla in the arm, which was

enough to draw some blood. Godzilla still kept on fighting though, and managed to push Gigan back, punching him. Gigan bit his opponent, and they wrestled on the

ground. Meanwhile, Ryder, Carlos, and the pups met up right outside Katie's, as the other citizens left. They all formed a group hug. " We're so glad your okay." Chase

said to Ryder and Carlos. " We were so scared that we would never see you guys again." Skye added. " We're safe thanks to you pups." Ryder replied. " We had a

little help from Godzilla." Rubble stated. " We should get out of here." Carlos suggested. " Great idea." Ryder answered. Suddenly, they spotted Ghidorah getting up,

and the three-headed monster shot Godzilla with gravity beams, allowing Gigan to pin him down. As Ghidorah went in to help, something came flying in the air. The

Paw Patrol saw that it was Mothra. " Mothra?!" The pups cried. " Her wings must've healed." Carlos exclaimed. " Just in time, too." Ryder added. Mothra came in and

webbed Ghidorah against Mr. Porter's restaurant before he could get to Godzilla. As Ghidorah got free, Mothra tackled him. Godzilla got up and pushed Gigan close to

where the Ryder, Carlos and the pups were. " Watch out!" Rocky exclaimed. They moved to the soccer field, as the monsters nearly crushed Katie's pet parlor. Gigan

shot Godzilla down with his laser. Godzilla then responded by using his tail to trip his opponent. They started wrestling on the ground. " We should leave." Ryder

suggested. " But how are we going to get past the monster fight without getting crushed?" Tracker asked. " Yeah, those dudes are huge." Zuma added. They all tried

to think of a plan to get past the monster battle to the evacuation zone right outside of town.


	8. Final battle part 2

Mothra kept on tackling Ghidorah and knocking him down. They kept on destroying buildings during the fight. As Mothra went for an attack, Ghidorah shot her with

his gravity beams. He then bite here with his left and right heads. Mothra then got free by hitting him in the middle head with her claws. Ghidorah then used his wings

to fly, and he and Mothra had an air battle. They both clawed at each other, while flying around. Meanwhile, Godzilla and Gigan continued to fight on the ground. By

now,Godzilla was starting to gain the upper hand. Gigan backed away, but Godzilla shot him down with his atomic breath. Meanwhile, Harold was watching the fight

near the remains of town hall. " _Come on! Keep fighting, Gigan! You can do it!_" Harold exclaimed into his radio. Gigan then hit Godzilla right in the face with his claw.

As they watched the fights, the Paw Patrol tried to get to safety. Suddenly, Ryder came up with an idea. " Why didn't I think of this before? We can contact Dr.

Serizawa and Dr. Graham, and ask them to pick us up in the Argo." Ryder stated. " Great idea, Ryder!" Marshall responded. Ryder then got a worried look on his face.

" What's wrong,_amigo_?" Tracker inquired. " I don't have my pup pad. Harold might have it." Ryder replied. " Yeah, he must've taken our phones when he kidnapped

us." Carlos spotted Harold near the wreckage of town hall. " We got to get Ryder's pup pad back so we can contact Dr. Serizawa." Skye said. " But how do

we get it from Harold?" Rocky asked. " I'll get it. You guys stay here." Ryder replied. " But Ryder, it's too dangerous to go on your own." Chase said. " Chase is right."

Rubble added,with the other pups agreeing with him. " I agree with the pups, Ryder." Carlos said. " I wouldn't forgive myself if any of you got hurt. I'm sorry." Ryder

responded, before running off. " Ryder!" the pups cried. They all watched as Ryder made his way towards town hall, nearly getting crushed by Gigan and Godzilla's

fight. " What do we do?" Skye asked. " We go help Ryder." Chase answered. The pups gasped. " But Ryder said to stay here." Zuma stated. " Chase, you of all people

should know to listen to what Ryder says." Carlos added. " I know, but if we do listen to him, what will happen?" Chase asked. The rest of them realized what Chase

was trying to say, and they came up with a plan to help Ryder. *** Ryder approached Harold, who was watching Godzilla and Gigan fight. " Harold." Ryder said,

getting his attention. " What do you want now? Still think you can stop me?" Harold asked. " This has gone far enough, Harold. Just stop the monsters so no one gets

hurt. You can change your ways." Ryder stated. " That's an interesting idea. But no thank you! I have a world to take over with my two monsters!" Harold exclaimed.

Ryder tackled him, trying to get his pup pad. Harold managed to push him off. Harold then held him down. " Looks like you're all alone." Harold said, while Ryder

struggled to get free. " He's not alone!" A voice exclaimed. Harold and Ryder saw that Chase was the one who said that. " Uh oh." Harold said. Chase then barked out

his net, and shot Harold in it. The rest of the pups showed up and kept Harold from escaping the net, while Carlos helped Ryder. " Ryder, are you alright?" Carlos

asked. " I am, now that you guys showed up." Ryder replied. The pups then hugged Ryder, licking him. " It's a good thing you pups didn't listen to me for the first

time." Ryder said to them. " I guess it is." Marshall answered. The reunion was interrupted as they saw Gigan flew in the air, and he used his feet to pick up Godzilla.

The Paw Patrol watched as he dropped Godzilla from the sky. Godzilla landed with a thud right next to Katie's. They turned around and saw that Ghidorah did the

same to Mothra. " Oh no! Godzilla and Mothra are in trouble!" Rubble exclaimed. " Ryder, what do we do?" Skye asked. Ryder then looked around, and walked up to

Harold, who was still in the net. " May I help you?" Harold asked mockingly, still trying to escape. Ryder then got his pup pad, give Carlos back his, and contacted

Dr. Serizawa. " Oh, hello Ryder. It looks like the pups were able to rescue you. Are you alright?" Serizawa said. " Yeah, well, can you guys pick us up in the Argo?"

Ryder asked. " Sure, we'll be there soon." Serizawa responded, before hanging up. " But Ryder dude, how are we going to help Godzilla and Mothra?" Zuma inquired.

" Harold's going to help us with that." Ryder whispered. Everyone else except Chase gasped. " But he's the evil one, Ryder." Marshall answered. " I get it." Chase

said, understanding what Ryder's plan was. Harold then secretly pulled out his radio. " _Gigan, Ghidorah, come help me!_" Harold said into the radio. Gigan stopped

beating up Godzilla, and Ghidorah stopped beating up Mothra, and they both walked towards them. " Uh oh!" Carlos said. " Don't worry guys, it was part of my plan.

Harold called his monsters over to kill us just as I expected. Now all we need to do is keep Ghidorah and Gigan distracted." Ryder said. They ran off, and as Harold

got free from the net, he ordered Gigan and and Ghidorah to get them. They were able to lure the monsters near the bridge. They tried to cross the bridge, but

Harold ran past them to block their path. " Ha! Any last words Paw Patrol?" Harold asked. " No." Ryder said. " Did you really think you could escape my monsters?"

Harold inquired. " We didn't need to escape them" Marshall answered. " We just needed to distract them." Chase added. Harold looked confused, and as Gigan and

Ghidorah went to kill the Paw Patrol, Godzilla shot both of them down with his atomic breath. " Drat! You were just distracting Ghidorah and Gigan because they were

winning the fight against Godzilla and Mothra!" Harold exclaimed. Mothra then flew in and attacked Gigan, and Godzilla fought Ghidorah. As Mothra and Gigan pushed

each other around violently, Ghidorah's three heads bit into Godzilla, who responded by grabbing the three heads. As Mothra stood on the ground, ready to charge at

Gigan, she saw that her opponent was charging up his laser. Godzilla also saw this, and grabbed Ghidorah, holding onto him by his wings. As Gigan shot his laser at

Mothra, she dodged it, and it ended up hitting Ghidorah. The blast disintegrated Ghidorah. All the pups were happy. " One monster down, one to go." Tracker said.

" _Gigan, you fool! You shot your own teammate!" _Harold exclaimed into his radio. " It wasn't Gigan's fault. He was aiming for Mothra." Rubble answered. " It was a

good display of teamwork between Mothra and Godzilla." Ryder added, angering Harold. While Mothra wasn't looking, Gigan stabbed her with his claw. " Mothra!"

Ryder, Carlos, and the pups cried. Gigan they pulled his claw out of her chest, and was immediately tackled down by Godzilla. Godzilla punched him, and slammed his

head against the ground. While Gigan was injured on the ground, Godzilla picked him up, and put Gigan's head in his mouth. He then charged up his atomic breath,

and shot it, disintegrating Gigan and killing him. Godzilla let out a victory roar as the pups cheered his name, and Mothra got up and flew back to the jungle. Harold

was so mad he destroyed his radio by stomping on it, before walking back to Foggy Bottom. Soon, the citizens returned as Godzilla stood on the street. Mayor

Goodway approached Ryder and the pups, and interviewed them on the live news. " I'm here with Adventure Bay's heroes: the Paw Patrol. So, Ryder, how were you

and the pups able to survive and overcome the monsters that threaten our town?" She asked. " Well, we had a lot of help." Chase replied to the camera. All the pups

looked up at Godzilla. As Godzilla made his way to the beach, the citizens started to get worried. " It's okay, everyone. He's friendly." Rocky said, reassuring the

crowd. Ryder then turned back to the camera. " We couldn't have done it without Godzilla and Mothra. Whenever your in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder said into

the camera. They all watched as Godzilla let out one final roar, before diving into the water, leaving the Paw Patrol wondering if they would ever see him and Mothra

again.


End file.
